The Blessings of a Year
by pandorabox82
Summary: *13th in the Christmas in Maine series* It's Thanksgiving time at the BAU and Erin had gathered everyone together to celebrate the blessings they have each experienced in the past year. And, she hopes, that this is finally the time that she and Alex Blake begin to bury the hatchet. Will her wish come true?


"Let me hold her," were the first words out of Erin's mouth as she let Penelope and Derek into their house.

Penelope handed over baby Olivia and Erin nestled her closely to her chest. The baby was so perfect, with Penelope's nose and eyes that were beginning to turn dark brown already, and Derek's beautiful complexion. The finest bit of down fuzz covered her head, and as Erin took her hat off she ruffled it lightly with her fingers. "Isn't she perfect, Erin?" Derek asked as he took the baby's hat and coat from her free hand.

"Absolutely. The others are in the living room already. We're just waiting on Alex and her husband."

"I still cannot believe that you invited her today, Erin. I know you keep offering out that olive branch, and I am going to use you as my example for how to be a forgiving person."

Erin shrugged as she bent and placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead. "We can't live in the past forever. I have the blessings of a year to count out this afternoon and I want to share those blessings with everyone."

Penelope nodded as she slipped an arm around Erin's waist, walking with her to the living room. Derek followed at their heels, intent on listening, it seemed. The group looked up at them, wide smiled appearing on their face. "Mom! I want to hold Olivia!" Martha awkwardly stood, her own baby bump making moving a little more difficult these days. Holding out her arms, she looked at Penelope. "Would it be okay?"

"It's fine, sweetheart." Martha grinned and cuddled the baby close to her chest. "Do you need any help with lunch, Erin?"

"No, Dave has it covered. I haven't been allowed in the kitchen for four days. And it has been so hard not to go and help him and find out what those delicious scents were. I know for certain that we're going to have pumpkin pie, since that was the one thing I was allowed to make." She smiled as she sat on the piano bench, Penelope sitting next to her.

"Well, it certainly does smell yummy in here right now. Ken, is this the girlfriend your mom has told us so much about?"

Her son blushed bright red. "Mom! I thought that you weren't going to tell everyone about Hannah!"

"I have to brag about my children, Ken. You mean so much to me." She felt her eyes well up and Ken puckered his lips so as not to cry, too. "Besides, Hannah needs to get used to our very large extended family."

"It's okay, Mrs. Rossi. I don't mind being talked about, as long as it's something good."

"I've told you, dear, call me Erin. You're an adult, as well."

The girl blushed a little and nodded. "I know, it's just that I forget at times, Erin." She nodded at the young woman before falling into a conversation with Penelope.

The doorbell rang once more and she looked at Penelope in panic. With the moment suddenly there, she wasn't certain that she had the strength to face Alex. "I'll get the door, Mama," Martha said as she stood. Coming over to them, she handed the baby to Penelope before kissing her mother's cheek.

Erin watched her go and took a deep, calming breath. Penelope leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. "We're all here to support you, Erin," Beth said quietly, Aaron's hand on her own baby bump.

"I know you are, Bethie. And I am so grateful to you all for this support. I don't think I could have gotten this far without you wonderful support. It has certainly made the cravings easier to deal with, when they come." She smiled and then closed her eyes, thinking about the last eleven months. In that time, she had gained more friends then she had ever thought possible.

"Hello, everyone!" Alex sang out and she opened her eyes to look at the woman. There was a tight smile on her face, and Erin could tell from her body language that she wasn't exactly comfortable being there. Cameron, though, was smiling at her kindly. "I hope we're not late. Cam had to take care of some issues with his flight out next week."

"Where are you headed to this time, Cameron?" Aaron asked as the man took a seat on one of the free chairs.

"Turkey. We'll be taking care of the Syrian refugees there. And if it's safe enough, traveling into Syria itself. Lexie is already worrying about me."

"I am not. I know that whatever happens, happens. I can't change things while I'm here and you're there." A sad look flickered over Alex's face, and despite all the bad blood between them, she felt badly for her.

"Dinner is ready!" Dave came into the room at that moment, wiping his hands on a towel. "If you'd all assemble in the dining room. Erin's made place cards, so please take a seat where your name is." The others got up and made their way out of the room as Dave came up to her, helping her to stand. "How are you feeling, my sweet English rose?"

"Nervous. She doesn't want to be here, _mo chroi_, but I want her to be here. I want to put the past behind us and move on to something better, something that won't constantly eat at my heart." He kissed the side of her head and she sighed. "When did I become a big ball of sap?"

"When you gave your heart over to me. Letting yourself be tender with a few people has opened up your heart to be caring to everyone. I know you try to pretend to be that old bitch on heels, but that's not you anymore." He lifted her face for a proper kiss and she melted into his embrace. "It's why I find myself falling deeper in love with you every day."

He said that as he joined the others, and Penelope giggled a little as she poked Derek in the side. "See, that is the type of love I hope we find ourselves in someday."

"I'd say we're there, Baby Girl," he replied as he held out Erin's chair for her, settling her close to the table. "Happy Thanksgiving, Erin," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek lightly and squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled at the others around the table, taking in the love that was there. It warmed her heart to see that despite all their differences, they presented a united front of caring and concern. Dave cleared his throat and all faces turned to look at him. "This Thanksgiving, we have so much to be grateful for. I'd like to say a blessing over the food now, so if everyone would grab the hand of the person next to them."

Erin looked at Beth and smiled as she held out her hand. The woman smiled back, tears making her eyes shine a little. "Hey, none of that yet."

"At least I have an excuse, Erin." She nodded and then clasped JJ's hand.

"Lord God, as we gather together as one extended family here today, I pray that we find this peace and harmony in our everyday lives. Watch over us as we go about our lives and continue to bless us with the love and care of dear friends and family. On this day, we thank You for the blessings of a year that has seen so many changes, both good and difficult, and ask for those showers of blessing to continue to rain down on us. Amen."

Soft amens were echoed throughout the room and both women squeezed her hand before letting go. "All right, David, let's see what you made that you wouldn't let me help you with," she teased gently, smiling at her husband.

"Oh, English rose, I like keeping you in suspense. Like what you're getting for Christmas." He winked at her as he began to pass around the dishes, going in a counter-clockwise direction. Everything that passed her by looked delicious and so she took small portions of each, not looking forward to running off the weight she was sure to put on this holiday season.

"So, Erin, did Martha show you the latest ultrasound pictures?" JJ asked as she passed her another dish.

"Yes. The baby looks perfect. It's hard to believe that in a few short months we'll be adding another member to our family." She smiled warmly at Henry. "And how do you feel about adding a little sister to your family, Hen?"

"I don't know, Aunt Erin. I'd rather have a brother like Jack."

Ken laughed and Henry pouted at him. "Hey, kiddo, I only had two sisters, so I feel your pain. But, you get to protect your little sister and make certain that no one hurts her. That's the job of big brothers."

"Like Mommy and Daddy protect people?" he asked, and Ken nodded solemnly. "I can do that, then. I want to be just like Mommy and Daddy when I grow up."

"I think you're well on your way, Henry." Erin began to eat, listening to the conversations going on around her. It was wonderful to feel like the matriarch of something that was so beautiful. Again, she felt tears prickle her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

"I think it's a losing battle today, Erin," JJ whispered, reaching out to pat her arm. "See?"

The woman pointed at her own face and Erin nodded as she watched a few tears roll down her cheeks. In tandem, they picked up their napkins and dabbed away the tears, smiling at each other the whole time.

Once the meal was finished, Martha and Ken took Jack and Henry back into the living room while the rest helped her and Dave clean up the meal. "So, what's for dessert?" Will asked.

"How can you possibly be thinking of more food after that feast we just ate?" JJ asked, holding her stomach as she groaned.

"Hey, I still think I'm in the hollow leg phase of my life. I could always make room for sweets." He grinned at her and she just shook her head, elbowing him softly.

"We're not cutting into the pies Erin made until after we have a little exercise," Dave responded as he put tinfoil over the remnants of the turkey.

"You are not making us go on a hike on a day like today." Derek stared him down. "Besides, I can feel the turkey making me tired already."

"That's a commonly believed fallacy, Derek. The levels of tryptophan in the average serving of turkey that one eats at Thanksgiving does little to make one tired," Spencer interjected and Erin laughed as she nodded.

"You have to listen to the doctor, Derek." He stuck his tongue out at her and Penelope smacked him lightly on the arm. "Besides, it's not that sort of exercise. You'll see as soon as we get the dishes done and food put away."

This seemed to galvanize the rest of the group and in no time at all, everything was clean and put away. David held out his hand to her and she clasped it tightly, letting him lead her into the living room. They claimed one side of the loveseat, Erin sitting on his lap, and Derek and Penelope sitting next to them. The others all claimed spots and once everyone was settled, Dave cleared his throat again. "So often we don't take time out of our lives to give thanks for what we have in our lives. I think that today would be the perfect time to go through some of those things. I'll start, and then we'll go around the room. I am thankful for this wonderful woman that I married. I never expected to find this happiness so late in life. I have the family I never thought would be mine, and I thank God every day for that miracle."

He kissed Erin softly and she heard the soft murmur of aw's echo through the room. Blushing a little, she smoothed her skirt and looked into her husband's eyes. "And I am eternally grateful that Jack and Henry both caught chicken pox last Christmas. I was at a low point in my life, and didn't know if I would ever be among those stars that I was looking at from the gutter I was laying in. Penelope reached out to a broken woman who had done nothing to deserve kindness in her life and made her see that kindness is for everyone." She burst into tears and Dave rubbed her back softly. "I am so grateful for finding the love of my life and the friends who will stay by my side."

She heard Penelope sniffle beside her and reached out her hand, feeling the other woman clasp it tightly. "Oh God, Erin, you expect me to follow that? I don't think I have words that can describe what I'm feeling right now. Though I am thankful for the healthy daughter I have, and that I also have the love of my life by my side. Thank you for trusting me, Erin, and not thinking that I had ulterior motives while being stuck in that cabin in Maine. I love you."

They both turned towards each other and hugged tightly, Olivia cradled between them. Derek sighed and stroked both their hair gently. "And I'm thankful that I can finally start to trust my friends more, due to Penelope continually drawing me out of my shell. There are a lot of skeletons in my closet that don't deserve to see the light of day. But, with my Baby Girl by my side, we're throwing out the bones one by one and cleaning out that closet."

Erin found that she had a hard time focusing on what the others said they were thankful for, finding herself nervous to hear Alex's answer. And then it was the woman's turn, following her husband. "I wish that I could be as schmaltzy and sentimental as all of you. That's not who I am, unfortunately. I am grateful that I have gotten a second chance at the BAU. I've been watching how you all interact with Erin, seeing the change in her. And maybe, maybe I do need to reevaluate certain aspects of my life."

Alex looked at her then, and Erin tried to smile, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. "And?" Penelope prodded, not letting go of Erin's hand.

"And I'm thankful for the fact that people keep holding out olive branches." The slight smiled she offered before ducking her face into her husband's shoulder told Erin that everything was finally going in the right direction, and she couldn't be happier.

Their Thanksgiving exercise ended with her Martha speaking. "This is going to sound really weird, but I am thankful for Momma's drinking problem. If she hadn't gone through that struggle, she would never have brought this wonderful group of people together, and I wouldn't be blessed with a loving family that is going to raise my daughter and let me see her and be Aunt MarJo. I've been bathed in love ever since July when I returned home, and I am so grateful for that." She smiled tremulously at first JJ and Will and then Erin.

Erin opened her arms and Martha got up and carefully sat down on the arm of the sofa, bending forward to hug her. "Oh, baby, I love you so much," she whispered before kissing her cheek.

"I know, Momma." Erin rested her hand on the baby bump, feeling the baby kick against her hand. They looked up at the rest of the room, seeing most of the women were crying. Erin smiled gently before turning her face into David's shoulder, not wanting the others to intrude on this moment she was having.

Derek cleared his throat as he and Penelope stood. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but we have to be getting home so that Olivia can get down for a nap. Happy Thanksgiving all!" He bent and kissed Erin's cheek before leaving the room, Olivia in her arms.

Penelope gathered Erin up in her arms. "You are one of the strongest people that I have the pleasure of knowing. Happy Thanksgiving, love." She hugged her tightly, kissing her softly before tripping after her husband.

This was the signal the others needed to also begin saying their goodbyes. Alex and her husband managed to slip out while she was talking to Beth, but the woman did wave a little to her. It was a start and Erin would take that for all it was worth.

Once they were alone, Martha disappeared upstairs and Dave pulled her over to the fireplace. "I got you something, my sweet English rose."

"It's not Christmas yet, _mo chroi_."

"I know, I just felt like you needed something special." He kissed her forehead before pulling out a small box from his shirt pocket. "Here."

She took the box from his hand and opened it to reveal an elegant three strand pearl choker. "You love giving me jewelry, Davie. Art never like to shower me in gifts. I got a lot of clothes for Christmas and my birthday. But you, you seem to know what my secret heart desires, and it is one of the things I dearly love about you." Erin kissed him gently and then held out the necklace to him. "Please put this on."

"Yes." He lifted her hair and then affixed the heavy bauble around her neck. "I would love to see you with nothing on but that," he murmured as he dropped soft kisses on the bare skin of her shoulders.

"What's stopping us? MarJo is probably taking a nap, and as we've discovered, our bedroom is quite soundproof." She smiled wickedly at Dave and stood up, holding out her hand to him. "I want to explore the blessings of our year together so far."  
He nodded and took her hand, letting her lead him upstairs. While he shut the door, she made her way over to the bed and began to strip, smiling at him the entire time. He followed suit, baring himself to her. "I wish that I could say that I expected something like this to happen between us when we got stuck in that cabin in Maine. I've admired your strength for so long, and now here we are, an old married couple who knows how to finish the other's sentences."

She smiled and held out her arms. He stepped into them before wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "You are my greatest blessing, David Rossi. You've helped fix my brokenness and helped me find God again. I love you."

"And you are my greatest blessing, Erin Rossi. You brought me back to God, and accepted my love. I love you." He kissed her passionately as he brought them down to the bed. Erin gave herself over to the love that he offered her and the blessings he would shower down on her. This had been the most wonderful year. And she prayed to God that it would last for many more to come.


End file.
